Gundam SEED Destiny X
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: Two years after SEED Destiny, another war has sarted again. Everyone is doing thier part. Athrun is trying to assist Cagalli when ORB is attack, but she does not want his help. Why is she so distant to him? AxC KxL DxM MxM YxS Plz RxR!
1. OC's Information

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Gundam SEED (Destiny) or the OCs beside Namine, Mina and Bridget.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is only the information for the OC characters. A profile of each othem so I don't have to describe them in the story. Be a pain if I did and it would take longer for me to do it (truth is, I'm lazy). I decided not to put the orignal characters' info, because it would be a pain in the ASS. So if all you need to do if you think you need to understand one oC better, go back to the first chapter.**_

_**I wanna say something, Sorry if it took me a LONG time to updated. My keyboard broke, I had some family problems, and oh my grades in school were dropping. Isn't life sweet. Lol.**_

_**I also wanna point out that I didn't in the past in my fanfic, if I do favor any character, it would mostly be Cagalli and maybe Athrun since I am making this one for them. If I do by accident, favor one OC over another, then plz kindly note me and I would see to it. I would probably already know that already and make it was part of the story.**_

_**Below, you may notice that some info of the OC are only a little than the other. It's not that they are not important, its just I have only a little to say about them or my brain was hurting at that time.**_

_**I am sorry, **_Starfury_** that I cannot use your OC, but maybe I could use him as a minor in the future if that is okay?**_

**_Some of the info may have a slight change to benefit the story, because I can't make it weird looking. That would be weird. Some of the pairings may have change for the better (I think)._ **

_

* * *

_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The OC Characters:**

**Name: **Namine Harada

**Sex: **female

**Age: **20

**Genetic Type: **Coordinator

**Nation: **Orb (originally of Plants)

**Occupation: **Representative under Chief Representative Athha

**Hair:** black (same length as Lacus)

**Eyes:** royal purple

**Clothing:** knee-length lavender dress with a long white Orb uniform coat

**Love Interest: **Miguel Aiman

**Personality:** calm, collected, mysterious, and controlling

**Hobbies (Likes): **butterflies, reading, and correcting others

**Dislikes:** annoying/nosy people, broken promises, and Athrun Zala

Namine became representative under Cagalli after she was asked to take Kougi as her own. She was very nice and open when she lived in Plants. However, in the beginning of SEED, she learned of his death. She decided to disappeared and lived in Orb where she admires Lord Uzumi as a fatherly figure. After the second Bloody Valentine, she decided to help Cagalli out as a favor to Lord Uzumi. Cagalli and Namine became fast friends and as close as sisters by the fact they were the only youngest female representatives there; she listened to Cagalli's stories which lead her to dislike Athrun Zala. Even though, she knew about him from Miguel, she is loyal to Cagalli. She tends to be controlling and corrects others for the tiniest errors.She meets Miguel again, and is shocked to see he isn't dead as she thought he was.

* * *

**Name: **Belle Dark 

**Sex: **female

**Age: **20

**Genetic Type: **Coordinator

**Nation: **ZAFT

**Occupation: **pilot (model)

**Hair:** black

**Eyes:** green

**Clothing:** light blue summer dress

**Love Interest: **Sai Argyle

**Personality:** funny, fun, and cute

**Hobbies (Likes): **cooking, reading, and shopping

**Dislikes: **cocky people, fur, and Mia Campbell

**Gundam: **Kyuuka

Belle is just a normal pilot assisting to tour ORB where she first met Sai and took a liking to him. She hang around with Meyrin and the others, but she is best friends with Mina. When off-duty, she has a second job as a model. She has a sense of humor and is likable by everyone, but she can be very skilled when she is in combat. She was working in ZAFT when Mia was imposting Lacus Clyne. She does admire Lacus, but not Mia and dislike anyone like Vino and Yolant who thinks Mia was an idol. Yet, she does not show how she dislike them.

* * *

**Name: **Alexandra Thorn 

**Sex: **female

**Age: **17

**Genetic Type: **Coordinator

**Nation: **Orb

**Occupation: **civilian thrown into war (pilot)

**Hair:** shoulder-length red hair with black hair underneath and bangs are to the right side

**Eyes:** silver

**Clothing:** pair of dark jeans and either a red, black, dark green or blue shirt (likes to layer her clothes)

**Love Interest: **Shinn Asuka

**Personality:** has a habit of being cryptic, mostly happy, but her mood changes depending on what's going on or not

**Hobbies (Likes): **hacking and martial arts

**Dislikes:** spoiled girls, people who talk down to others, and people who correct others too often

**Gundam: **Fallen

Alexandra lived in Orb as just a normal teenager yet an excellent hacker, but when Orb was being attacked she was threw into the battlefield in a mobile suit, Fallen by Cagalli and Nanime when they were short of pilots. She doesn't like to flow with the crowd especially with Namine and Mina. She doesn't like them who talks down and correct others, thinking they are superior to others. She tends to be very difficult and hard to understand. She didn't like Shinn at first when he said he dislike Cagalli and ORB, but eventually when his grudge and hate lifted and she worked with him more, they soon started to like each other. They had problems, because he was still thinking of his ex, Stellar and Lunamaria.

* * *

**Name: **Ryo Asuma 

**Sex: **male

**Age: **20

**Genetic Type: **Natural

**Nation: **Orb

**Occupation: **test pilot (beginner) who later gets sent into war

**Hair:** dyed blue

**Eyes:** aquamarine

**Clothing:** Orb uniform

**Love Interest: **Hikari Takahaishi

**Personality:** takes work seriously, but with friends, he is social

**Hobbies (Likes): **talks to friends, listening to music, and testing MS

**Dislikes: **snobs, and people who are carefree about work

**Gundam:** Fate

Ryo was only a beginner pilot just testing suits, until when Orb was underattacked and they were short of pilots, Namine suggested to Cagalli to send Ryo out to battle which she strongly disagreed but in the end she not willingly agree. He takes his work seriously and dislike people especially Toan for being too carefree when on-duty. He is secretly friends with Jen, but by the side they were fighting with, their friends, and the nation they work and live in. They didn't know that they were involved with the military until one day they were introduced to each other by Hayato, Ryo's friend. They become tore apart by their friends and superior into fighting each other. He is dependable and is loyal to ORB, but also faithful to his friends.

* * *

**Name: **Tarim Jeserka 

**Sex: **female

**Age: **18

**Genetic Type: **Natural (Extended)

**Nation:** EA

**Occupation: **MS pilot

**Hair:** blonde hair that down her shoulders

**Eyes:** green

**Clothing:** Pink EA uniform (casual clothing: bell-bottom jeans and and white and black stripped shirt shirt with a black jacket)

**Love Interest: **Hayato Lawarie

**Personality:** bad temper, but she's nice at times (split personality)

**Hobbies (Likes): **fighting, sleeping, eating, puppies, reading, and studying

**Dislikes:** pink, green food, stuck-up girls, sluts, and arrogant people

**Gundam:** Hope

Tarim is a hardworking soldier of EA, but she sometimes and maybe enjoy arguing with Yuki, calling him girly because of his name. She's one of the three who stole the gundam. She looks out for Odysseus and acts as an older sister to him. She has a split personality which sometimes lead into problems along the way. She works for EA, but she started to questions with what her nation been doing and the way they been doing it. Like her gundam's name, she hopes that the war would end soon.

* * *

**Name: **Hikari Takahaishi 

**Sex: **female

**Age:** 20

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation:** ORB Military pilot

**Hair:** brown

**Eyes:** hazel

**Clothing:** ORB lieutenant uniform (casual clothing: black top and grey mini skirt with black low heels)

**Love Interest:** Ryo Asuma

**Personality:** kind, caring, and outgoing

**Hobbies (Likes):** hanging out with friends and working on computers

**Dislikes:** pink and all those girly things

**Gundam:** Peace (based on Destiny)

An experienced pilot of ORB, she is skilled and determined, but when she is off-duties, she is a caring person to talk to. At a young age, she has a high rank that others envy her for. Like her Gunnam's name, all she wants is peace to come as soon as possible. One of the best female pilots of ORB, she follows and believe in what Cagalli is trying to do and prove to everyone.

* * *

**Name: **Mai Lee Wang 

**Sex:** female

**Age:** 18

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation: **civilizan (soon become a pilot)

**Hair:** long, shiny, and silver

**Eyes:** pale red

**Clothing:** loose clothing (not slutty) jeans with a shirt and sneakers

**Love Interest:** Josh Maxwell

**Personality:** angry type of person, yet really nice and funny when talked to only those who are faithful, but don't like strangers

**Hobbies (Likes): **eating and sports

**Dislikes:** fakers

**Gundam: **Shinjin

Mai was only a original civilian touring the ORB base with Alexandra until she was placed into a gundam, beacause of her genes. She's close friend with Alexandra. At first like Alexandra she didn't trust many people, but unlike Alexandra she open up more to some people especially to Josh, an Ace pilot of ORB. She is a tomboy like Cagalli, and is strong-spirited like the Goddess of Victory is herself.

* * *

**Name:** Yuki Toshiba 

**Sex: **male

**Age:** 20

**Genentic Type: **Natural (Extended)

**Nation:** EA

**Occupation:** Specialist on Earth Marine and Space Forces

**Hair:** raven black

**Eyes:** piercing blue

**Clothing: **EA Captain Uniform (casual clothing: balck shirt with jeans and a red headband)

**Love Interest:** Lunamaria Hawke

**Personality:** Moody (needs Anger-mangement classes), but can be nice if he tries

**Hobbies (Likes):** sports and shouting

**Dislikes:** annoying girls, loosing from a battle, and waking up in the morning

**Gundam: **Blitz Stealth (based on Nicol's Blitz)

He is one of the three who stole the gundams of ORB. He tends to be moody and is always arguing with Tarim. He is teased because of his name by her, but he plays no attention to it. He is skilled and he may not be the captain, but is treated as one. He hates it when he loses in a battle and get very furious with that. He soften up to Lunamaria and questions what EA is trying to prove. He gets angry easily and that gets him to trouble, but when he tries to be nice, he really is sweet.

* * *

**Name:** Jen Narin 

**Sex:** male

**Age:** 19

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ZAFT

**Occupation:** mobile suit pilot

**Hair:** red streaks over black hair

**Eyes:** midnight blue

**Clothing:** ZAFT red uniform (casual clothing: red polo shirt with cargo pants)

**Love Interest:** Meyrin Hawke

**Personality:** clever and friendly

**Hobbies (Likes):** hanging out with Shinn and the others, and secretly friends with Ryo (who he talks to from time to time)

**Dislikes:** dumb people, people who disrespects his/her friends, and cocky people

**Gundam:** Zaku Valkyrie

He works for ZAFT, but is friends with a Natural named Ryo. Fate has it that they meet again, but soon they had to face each other on different sides of the battlefield. He is very intelligent and yet it doesn't let his pride get to him. He is a true gentleman and is friendly to everyone. He does not pilot a gundam, but his combat skills matched a gundam. He is like a big brother to some of the girls of the group, but he shows a little more feelings to a certain redhead. He is loyal to his friends and would fight for them. No one of ORB knows in the beginning that he is secretly friends with Ryo Asuma. In the future, is he and Ryo still friends or become enemies?

* * *

**Name:** Amry Garcia 

**Sex: **female

**Age:**18

**Genentic Type:** Natural

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation:** belongs to the mechanical crew of ArchAngel (substitude pilot)

**Hair:** blonde

**Eyes:** prussian blue

**Clothing:** ORB uniform (casual clothing: black mini skirt with a light blue tank-top and simple sneakers)

**Love Interest:** Vino Dupre

**Personality:** nice and childish, but other time dangerous

**Hobbies (Likes):** dancing, singing, and hanging out with friends (when free)

**Dislikes:** war, hypocrities, nasty smell, slutty girls, and working all night on MSs

**Gundam:** Star Strike (when needed)

Amry was placed into crew of the Archangel under Miriallia. She assisted on the bay and she pilot a gundam but only when she is needed to. She respects her friends and workers very much. She admires Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Flaga, becuase of their past and the problems they face together. She's very sweet, but when she get angry, it's like hell. During the ORB attack, she meets Vino and they been connecting each other after that.

* * *

**Name:** Lancester De Souza **Nickname: **Len** Codename: **Lancer 

**Sex:** female

**Age:** 19

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ZAFT

**Occupation:** ZAFT Intelligence Secret Agent

**Hair:** long, brown

**Eyes:** dark lavender

**Clothing:** ZAFT black uniform (casual clothing: light blue turtleneck shirt with a long demin skirt

**Love Interest:** Andrew Waltfield

**Personality:** quiet, reserved, mature, seriuos, always business-like, and no experience at all in personal relationships

**Hobbies (Likes):** read books (mostly classical literature like the UTOPIA) by the fire

**Dislikes: **people with loudmouth and the entire male population

Lancester lived with no family or friends and is a professional infiltrator trained at a very young age. she has been working with the ZAFT Intelligence since the beginning of the war. Her whole life is dedicated to feed crucial information for ZAFT. She never have anytime for pleasure and relaxation, but when off-duty, she is a college professor on Aprilius. No one is aware of her secret identity and is considered to be the Intelligence top agent. She thinks of love and feelings are weaknesses of human beings, but is proven wrong by Andrew Waltfield. At first she shows only dislike to him, but in the end she falls for him and learns life from his view. However, she has to make him move on from his old past love adn it's going to be more difficult, because of their age difference and they would be facing each other on different side of the battlefield. Her loyality to ZAFT is at stake.

* * *

**Name:** Mina Honda 

**Sex:** female

**Age:** 18

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ZAFT

**Occupation:** ZAFT pilot

**Hair:** dark green

**Eyes:** soft pink

**Clothing:** red ZAFT uniform with a short magenta dress underneath

**Love Interest: **Taz Sparman

**Personality:** cheerful, spunky, and self-centered

**Hobbies (Likes):** Idols, Celebrities, shopping, and boys

**Dislikes:** Naturals, Blue Comso, and EA

**Gundam:** Kigaru

Mina was known as the preppy girl and queen that cares about how she looks more than Meyrin or Lunamaria does. She may not be the brightest and skilled like Shinn of the group, but works hard when she tries even if she sometimes can be bossy. She lives with her mother, and two little sisters; she blames Naturals for the death of her father. Because of that, she grows a grudge for Naturals and is not afraid to show her dislike to anyone. She is best friends with Belle, and love to shop with Meyrin and others when they are off-duty. She loves all idols or people who are shwon on T.V. if they are not Naturals. Yet, in the end, she finds that not all Naturals are bad and in fact fall for one.

* * *

**Name:** Mei Ikazyu 

**Sex:** female

**Age:** 17

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ZAFT

**Occupation:** ZAFT pilot

**Hair:** straight, black hair that is 2 inches long below the shoulder

**Eyes:** bright yellow

**Clothing:** red ZAFT uniform (casual clothing: plain white shirt, black jean shorts, a tan belt, and black boots, with a light blue seashell necklace that she made)

**Love Interest: **Toan Herotara

**Personality:** really quiet, tends to think before saying, takes awhile for her to make friends, and in a arguement, she is calm, but arrogant making her a loner

**Hobbies (Likes):** Korean BBQ, swimming (surfing), art, books, and shopping

**Dislikes:** bossy people, perfectionists, nosy people, and hot dogs

**Gundam: **Hitori

Mei is known as the loner of the group and does not talk to many people because of her past. When her father died, her mother married a nice and kind man who was nothing, but a crook. He stole all of thier money and left them, bankruptcy. Her mother committed suicide and Mei was left as a orphan. Beacause of her good grades, she was accepted into one of ZAFT's privileged school where she meets Mina, Belle, Jen, and Alywn. She works with them, but isn't friendly with them. She starts to open up to the carefree Toan and starts to find life in a whole new way.

* * *

**Name:** Toan Herotara 

**Sex:** male

**Age:** 19

**Genentic Type:** Coordinator

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation:** ORB pilot

**Hair:** black (style like Kira)

**Eyes:** violet

**Clothing: **ORB uniform (casual clothing: slighty baggy dark blue jenas, black shirt, and black army boots with fingerless gloves)

**Love Interest:** Mei Ikazyu

**Personality:** he is like Kira, but is more carefree

**Hobbies (Likes):** skateboarding, snowboarding, motocross, and extreme sports

**Dislikes: **boring people

**Gundam:** Nightmare

One of the best pilots of ORB, Toan is loyal to his nation. He likes to have fun and love action. He is carefree and free-spirited. He may be carefree, but at a crisis, he is quick-witted and trys to help others like he can. When there is a time where there is no hope, he tries his best to make the best of it. He makes the quiet girl, Mei to open up to him and the world even if they are on different side of the battlefield.

* * *

**Name: **Kone Brotok 

**Sex:** famale

**Age:** unknown (appears to be in her early 20's)

**Genentic Type:** unknown (doesn't match Coordinator or Natural, but found as an alien actifact in body similiar to current Ufological "Grey")

**Nation:** EA

**Occupation: **inserted infiltrator for extraterrestial race, (works undercover as a gun shop-owner)

**Hair:** long bronze french braided ponytail

**Eyes:** bronze

**Clothing:** 1920's version of a gangster's double-breasted suit, (casual clothing: demin micro-mini skirt and an old U.S. army officer's skirt for the 1940's with cowboy boots

**Personality: **out-going, mischievous, loving, and courageous

**Hobbies (Likes):** power armor suits, videogames, spaceships, firearms, heavy weapons, mobile suits, and building androids

**Dislikes:** anti-gun control freaks, Rau Le Crueset, racism, and Blue Comso

An EA soldier, Kone does not pilot a gundam, but works in the ship and is a spy for the EA. Yet, she really works for her race. She is one of the two who are non-humans; her memorys were blocked by the EA in order for them to control her. Because of she is non-human and intelligence matches a Coordinator or maybe higher, she has a high rank. She may look cold, but she is very loving and acts like an older sister to the others. She likes to teased her comrades, but treats them as her friends. She pilots a mobile suit occasionally, but she mostly work on bay. Kone's memories slowly come back to her, but some parts are still blurry. However, that doesn't stop her form searching for all the answers to her questions and her past.

* * *

**Name: **Hayato Lawarie 

**Sex:** male

**Age:** 19

**Genentic Type:** Natural

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation:** engineer

**Hair:** blonde

**Eyes:** green

**Clothing:** ORB uniform (casual clothing: beach wear)

**Love Interest:** Tarim Jeserka

**Personality:** (similar to Ryo's) tad obnoxious when he isn't working

**Hobbies (Likes):** humming, working, and hanging out with his friends

**Dislikes:** war, pain, and stupid people

Hayato is the one who is more violent one in the group. He acts before he thinks and sometime that leads him in trouble, but he is a very hardworking person. He is like Ryo, but he speaks for everyone rather than let it eat up his mind. Best friend of Taz, he looks out for the guy and helps him with Taz's girl problem, sometime teasing him in the process. He hates war and those who close to him in pain; he tries his best to encourages everyone the best he can.

* * *

**Name:** Taz Sparman 

**Sex:** male

**Age:** 19

**Genentic Type:** Natural

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation:** engineer

**Hair:** brown

**Eyes:** brown

**Clothing:** ORB uniform (casual clothing: T-shirt and shorts)

**Love Interest:** Mina Honda

**Personality:** more sensible, but also carefree

**Hobbies (Likes):** hanging out with friends and reading

**Dislikes:** being interuppted, ZAFT and EA

Of the group, he is more sensible than Ryo and Hayato. He is the positive one of the group and understands things more. Out of his friends, he has moderate thoughts about the war, balancing out Ryo's and Hayato's feelings of the war. He wants to live in peace and hates ZAFT and EA for distrubing the peace. At first, his thoughts of ZAFT were only minor, but after what ZAFT was trying to do and to ORB, his dislike grows, causing Ryo to choose which side he should be on. Taz's and Hayato's side or Jen's side?

* * *

**Name: **Alwyn Santos 

**Sex:** male

**Age:** 20

**Genentic Type: **Coordinator

**Nation:** ZAFT

**Occupation:** pilot (student)

**Hair:** black with some strands highlighted red

**Eyes:** red

**Clothing:** ZAFT uniform (casual clothing: black and red T-shirt with camouflage pants)

**Love Interest: **Bridget Coleman

**Personality:** smart (sometimes stupid) and and cocky when he does something right

**Hobbies (Likes):** makes mechanical gadgets, fixes things in a fast time, and cute girls

**Dislikes:** cocky players

**Gundam:** Gosai

Known in the group as Mr. Flirt, Alwyn is a ladies man, but that does not lead him to unfaithfulness. He actaully is shown as a caring guy that respects everyone. He hangs with everyone, but he mostly hangs with Mina and Belle and acts like a big brother to them. Sometimes he acts cocky, but he desprises cocky guys who play girls' hearts. An excellent pilot of ZAFT, he admires the veterans of ZAFT. Like Athrun, he loves to make gagets and is a genius.

* * *

**Name: **Josh Maxwell 

**Sex:** male

**Age:** 20

**Genentic Type: **Coordinator

**Nation:** ORB

**Occupation:** Ace pilot

**Hair:** black

**Eyes:** Navy

**Clothing:** ORB uniform (casual clothing: a black jersey, navy jeans, and sneakers)

**Love Interest: **Mai Lee Wang

**Personality:** nice, but sometimes he easily get pissed off

**Hobbies (Likes):** videogames, sleeping, and cool MSs

**Dislikes:** people who thinks they are superior to others

**Gundam:** Teichou

Josh is a Ace pilot of ORB and is respected by many, but he does not let that thing get into his head. He is the son of Captain Todaka and love his father very much. When Shinn killed his father in SEED (Destiny), Josh swore revenge on Shinn. Like his father, he questions some of the ways of his superior, but in the end he follows his orders. He respects Cagalli, Namine, and the other representatives, even if he doesn't like some of them. He begans ot take an interest to on Mai when he saw her pilot a gundam.

* * *

**Name:** Odysseus 

**Sex: **male

**Age:** 17 (acts five, very clingy)

**Genetic type: **NA (Valkeryie/Element Manipulator)

**Occupation:** EA Experiment

**Hair colour:** Grey and..

Mix of red...angry (room will warm up/lightning storm)

Mix of blue...sad (rain will start falling in/outside)

Mix of purple/pink...neutral

Mix of yellow...happy (Sunlight)

Mix of orange...confused (Sunlight and thunder)

Mix of green...pain (hurricaines, typhoons, tornadoes)

**Hair length:** Waist

**Hair Style:** High Semi Ponytail

**Eyes:** Matches hair colour

**Clothing:** blue EA uniform (casual clothing:Grey t-shirt and capris. Collar and cuffs change colour to match his mood)

**Personality:** Very smart but has the mentality of a 5-year-old. He is

very sensitive and often starts to cry at the smallest hint of an insult.

Often clings to anybody.

**Hobbies:** Breaking technology and putting it back together

**Dislikes:** Insults, pain, mean people

**Gundam: **Soshi

Odysseus is an experiment of EA to outmatch Coodinators. He acts half his age, but when he is needed to program or do any errands of the EA; he shows that his intelligence is off the chart. He acts like a little boy and cries easily. He gets pick on by Yuki and he treats Tarim like his older sister. He's able to manipulate weather, but he can't control it and sometimes it lead to trouble. A weird fact about him is that for each time the weather change his hair and eyes change as well, a mystery to everyone, but the scentists who created him. He has a habit of taking things apart like a clock or anything he gets his hand on, but surprisingly he puts it back together like the way it once was or even better.

* * *

**Name: **Bridget Coleman 

**Sex: **female

**Age: **17

**Genetic type: **Natural

**Nation: **ORB

**Occupation: **ORB ambassador

**Hair: **shoulder-length soft blue

**Eyes: **dark blue

**Clothing:** ORB uniform (casual clothing: short no sleeves aqua dress)

**Love Interest: **Alwyn Santos

**Personality: **cute, matured, and obedient

**Hobbies (Likes): **listening to instructions and orders, reading, and calculating

**Dislikes:** disobedient people and traitors

Brigdet acts over her age, thinking that people should grow up and have no more fun. At first glance, she look like a sweet carefree girl, but her personality has matured more than her looks. She looks up to Cagalli and Namine, but mostly toward Cagalli. She thinks Cagalli has gone through so much and she would do her best to help, even if she has to die protecting the lioness. She is very good at listening to orders form her superiors. An ORB ambasssador, she goes back and forth from ORB to Plants, back to ORB, then to EA. She doesn't have time to have fun and no time for guys. Yet, she used to have a crush on both Ryo and Taz in the beginning, but she soon grows out of it. Instead, she falls for someone else from ZAFT when she went to Plants for business.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**_I am currently working on the first chapter. It should be up soon, but I won't promise you. Sorry again that you have to wait._**

**_Some of you may notice of your gundam's name. They are Japanese names translate to a English word. Can you guess what does it mean?_**

**_Like Mina's Kigaru. It is tranlated into "cheerful". I'm not sure if it is accurate since I am not Japanese. I am Vietnamese and I can barely read or write it. Lol_**

**_Well that's all the author's note. Cya soon at Phrase One._**

**_(If you wish to tell me to change something that you think should be change. Then notify me, kindly.)_**

**_But if you can't give me a review, becuase of one review per chap. Then IM me at _**

**_Yahoo: tinhthuyvan_**

**_AIM: TinhThuyVan_**

**_-Thuy _**


	2. The Beginning of The End

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Gundam SEED (Destiny) **_

* * *

I am sorry if it took me awhile to get the forst chapter to come. I was trying my hardest, but I think I still suck at wrinting. Maybe that's why I suck in English last year, but I am getting better this year. I think.

I hope you like it.

I want to say that in this chapter, NOT all the OCs are in it, but don't worry they will and they are of the same importance as the other OCs, but the reason I did not put them in it was that I have to give them a good entrance.

Also the OCs in this chapter seem to only have some lines, but don't worry about that, too. I will get them better lines in the future.

PLZ DON"T BE MAD! (I am still in high school...I'm getting there.)

* * *

_**Phrase 1: The Beginning Of The End**_

_"Do you think it's wise to put the baby under my surname? He IS your child, even if many refused; your son is the only one that matters." A woman's voice said. _

_Her face was blocked by the shadow, not showing anything but her mouth. She was sitting across another woman whose face was also cover by the shadow, but she was holding a child in her arms. A blonde haired baby boy that was sleeping in the woman's arms, peacefully. _

_"I know, but I don't want his father to know about him. At least not yet, I need you to do this for me." The second woman said. "The child will know me as his mother, but he will call you his mother in public. Please do this for me. I cannot raise him because he is different from I. People will understand that he is your child."_

_The first woman looked at the child and smiled. "It must be a hard decision for you to make. I will accept. I will just say he looks like his father that died in the first war. You're very brave, but why entrusted me with your son?"_

_"You are my best friend. I trust you with my life. I know you will not tell anyone including the father of this child."_

_"Even your brother?"_

_"Yes, he too shall not know."_

_"I understand."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years had passed since the end of the second war. Everyone had moved on and put the war as memories inside their head. Lacus became the advisor between Plants and Orb with Kira at her side; Shinn and Lunamaria broke it off when they knew it wouldn't work between them. Milly worked as a photographer, but she worked part time for Morgenroete on the Archangel from time to time. Dearka and Yzak still was invloved with Zaft, but they go to Orb for meetings and other things. Neo or he liked to be called Mwu ever since he recovered all his lost memories, had became commander with his wife, Murrue as his superior for Orb. Athrun became and important figure to Plants because of his past involvement invthe alst two pervious wars. Everyone moved on with their life well mostly everyone. They still moan for their lost friends and people who they don't know. They were so busy that no one has tried to connect like they used to. Cagalli became stronger overvthe year and became more invloved in Orb and she succeed in making Orb powerful and full of opportunties using her and Lord Uzumi's ideals.

Plants, Orb, and EA began balancing doing check off on each other as much as possible. They didn't know that their peace was soon going to end.

"Why are we here in Orb?" Shinn asked grumpily. "I still don't like this place. It reeks of Athha's."

"Shinn, you better watch your mouth. We are in Orb. Like it or not, you will kill that mouth of your shut. Got that?" Lunamaria stated. "We are here on behalf of Zaft."

"Shinn, Luna rights. Even if you don't want to admit it." Meyrin said. Orb has become stronger over the years it experiences."

"Yeah, I know. Stupid sisters."

"What did you call us?!"

"Nothing!"

"You guys have to stop. You are attracting unwanted attention for us." Jen stated. There were already people stopped working and was looking at them, curiously. "We aren't in ZAFT now. We don't want to attract trouble."

"Jen's right. We are only here for Plants just like tourists. You guys gotta start playing attention to surroundings." Mina stated. "If you wanna have a love quarrel, then that's fine with me. We could always say we don't know each other and let you lovebirds argue."

"We are not lovebirds." Shinn protested. "I can't stand her. That's why we broke it off. Got that?!"

"Shinn buddy, don't need to shout. You know Mina was joking, right Mina?" Alwyn asked. Mina nodded. "Beside it's too late. People already know you are crazy."

Shinn growled before ignoring everyone which got the group to laugh at him. They started their way to ORB headquarters where they would meet their host/hostress who was going to give them a tour. It was part of the treaty that twice a year each side gives the other side permission to be show around. Shinn was in the lead, still having a grumpy face with Lunamaria and Meyrin giggling to each other while Belle, Mina, and Alwyn happily talking to each other. They had another person with them, but Mei chooses to walk alone, studying her surroundings.

"Hey, Mei what were you looking at?" Belle asked, slowing down so shevwas walking side by side with Mei. She was smiling at Mei who looked at Belle, confusing. "You shouldn't be by yourself."

"...I want to be alone."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just leave the loner alone, Belle." Mina said. "She wants to be by herself then let her be."

"Okay." Belle walked toward Alwyn and Mina, leaving Mei to look at her back before she was looking ahead of them to a male and female standing in front of a door, looking like they were waiting for awhile.

The female spoke. "Hello, I am Miriallia Haw and this is Sai Arglye. We will be your hosts for today. Let's begin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think it was wise to let ZAFT be here?" A woman in a white coat asked another figure wearing the representative maroon and white uniform, leaning against a big chair while the first woman was standing in front of the desk. "You can't trust everyone, Cagalli."

"I know Namine, but this is part of the treaty. ORB has to follow it through. There is no way out of it."

"I understand." Namine paused. "I heard Athrun Zala was on the same ship, but Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato are still in Plants."

"I know, but I can't do anything. If I was given a choice I would never let them coming here. I wouldn't let _him_ come here. Come on, let's welcome the ZAFT soldiers."

"Chief Representative, I have a bad feeling for some reason I can't place, but we don't want to be too friendly to them. It would make us look like we are favoring one side over the other."

"Yes, besides I am not friendly with any of them so that shouldn't be a problem."

Cagalli got out of her chair and headed out the door with Namine behind her. Cagalli looked depressed for a second, but that didn't get unnoticed by Namine.

"I hope you're right, Chief Representative."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearby inside the Morgenroete, three figures were running silently toward a giant metal door and were stading on the right side of the door arming them.

"You know what we do. Get the suits and get out as fast as we can." Yuki explained. "If not possible and there are some problem, shot them. Orders from above."

"Don't need to repeat it. I heard it many times from the big guy." Tarim said. "I don't need to hear it again from Mr. I-Need-Anger-Mangement-Class."

"Don't push it, Tarim. He put me in charge here. You have to listen to what I order you to do. Understand?!"

"Don't need to yell! You are going to attract trouble for us, girly."

"I think you two should stop fighting. Cronus wouldn't like it if friends were fighting." the third figure, Odysseus said. "Cronus said we have to work together."

Tarim and Yuki muttered. "Fine."

They armed themselves with guns and broke the lock to the doors. The doors open slowly, revealing people in uniforms, looking at the people that arrived, shocked.

"Are you three supposed to be..." the man that asked them didn't get to finished and hit the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milly and Sai took them to a large room that had many servers with people at every station. Everyone was concentrating in their work they didn't plan attention to the people who just came in. The ZAFT group was looking around the place and was listening to Milly and Sai explaining the things that were going on.

"So any questions?" Sai asked. "I'll be happy to answer any."

Belle spoke. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Sai blushed and the others were laughing at the poor guy. "Well, I'm afraid not."

"That's good to hear."

"Aw, Belle has a little crush. Isn't that sweet?" Alwyn mocked.

"I think it's adorable." Mina joined. "Don't you think, Jen darling?"

"I agree. Belle never took a liking not even to Mr. Flirty over there." Jen pointed toward Alwyn.

Sai's face redder everytime the group said something. He let out a breathe when a voice interuppted them.

"Welcome to ORB. I am Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. Some of you may already know me. It is a honor to meet all of you."

Milly and Sai saluted to Cagalli and she returned it with a small nod, turning her attention back to the group. They were distracted, watching Shinn's reaction. Meyrin and Lunamaria knew about Shinn's hatred with the Athha family and everyone else knew about it from the Hawke sisters. Shinn seem to look calm but they noticed he was clutching his hands tightly; they looked at each other before showing Cagalli she had their attention. Cagalli seem to pay no attention to Shinn but rather was scanning the group before speaking.

"Is this it? I thought we would have more joining but no matter I think this would do. Come follow me. You will be meeting another representative under me and other pilots and then we can talk about ORB. Come."

They followed Cagalli to a door that was leading into a hallway. Everyone was walking silently and taking note on Cagalli's calm yet unusual behavior. They stopped at a door and she signal Sai to open the door that he punch in some code to a lock. The door open and a bright light hit them, but it soon adjusted to their eyes and they saw eight people standing in the room, most chatting among each other. They stopped talking and stood straight, saluting Cagalli which she responded with a nod. A woman step out of the crowd and nodded toward Cagalli before turning her attention toward the ZAFT soldiers, giving them a smile.

"Hello, my name is Representative Namine Harada. Pleasure to meet you all. Hope ORB is to your liking."

Shinn snorted only to be elbowed by Lunamaria.

"When did you become assigned to ORB?" Meyrin questioned. "I never saw you here before."

"I became representative after the war if that is what you're asking. I am from Plants, but choose to leave in ORB around the first war was present."

Meyrin acknowledged and Cagalli spoke. "If that is all then feel free to talk to the ORB pilots while waiting for the rest to join. There is another group coming, right?"

"The group nodded and soon later they were talking among each other, chatting away. Jen noticed two guys around his age; chatting and he decided to join in with them.

"Hi, I'm Jen Narin. What's your name?"

"I'm Hayato Lawarie and this is Taz Sparman." A blonde hair guy pointed toward a brown haired guy next to him who had a big smile. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Hey, Mina, come here. I want you to meet some guys."

Mina smiled to Jen and started walking over to Jen, but stopped. She narrowed her eyes to Hayato and Taz. "No thanks. They are Naturals. I don't like Naturals. Bye."

"What was her problem with Naturals?" Hayato asked. "So what if we're Naturals. We aren't a disease or anything."

"Don't worry about her. She's really nice. I don't know what gotten into her."

Taz finally spoke. "She's pretty cute."

Jen and Hayato laughed. "Yeah, but she's a flirt."

"I could have figured that." Hayato stated before calling a blue haired guy. "Hey, buddy come here. Meet our new friend."

"Alright." For some reason, Jen stiff, feeling like he knew that voice somewhere before. The guy walked toward them, only to frozed and looked at Jen with wide eyes and Jen doing the same thing to the blue haired guy.

"Jen, meet Ryo. Ryo, meet Jen of ZAFT."

Ryo and Jen were too shocked to saw anything, but kept looking at each other with wide eyes. The two other males seem to notice the tension and let out a cough to get their attention.

"Do you guys know each other?" Taz asked.

Jen was about to answer, but was interruppted by when the doors opened to reveal Vino, Yolant, and Athrun coming in. They were the center of everyone's stares. Some were a slight surprise while others were curiousity, but Cagalli was blank showing no expression on her face. However, Yuzuki's eyes narrowed at the blunette coming in and she glared at him hard.

Athrun looked around the room, seeing Meyrin's red face, his friends' ginns, new people's question look, but he let his eyes upon Cagalli the longest. She hasn't changed from his view, but her hair grew longer and she looked as beautiful as she was when he last saw her two years ago. He smiled when she looked at him; their eyes held each other, only stop when Cagalli looked away. He frowned, but he noticed the person next to her; she was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. He never seem someone with eyes like that than Shinn when he first encounter with Shinn in Plants. She whispered something to Cagalli that he couldn't hear and Cagalli nodded and whispered something back.

Namine sighed. "Welcome, you must be Vino Dupre, Yolant Kent, and..." Namine spoke Athrun's name with venom. "..Athrun Zala."

"Yes, we are, sorry we arrived late. We had some problems that needed to be work on." Athrun replied, but he could note the way Namine look at him was pure hatred.

"I see." Namine gave him another glare before turning her attention toward Cagalli and began chatting with her.

He was about to call Cagalli's name, but was stopped when Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Shinn came over to him and the others. He had no choice but to talk to them, but he glance at Cagalli one more time.

"Did you see the way Namine looked at you and how she said your name?" Shinn questioned. "She shows how she really hates you."

"I noticed that, too." Meyrin joined. "Did you do anything to her that cause like this, Athrun?"

"This is the first time I saw and spoken to her."

Lunamaria replied. "That's strange. It seem like she knows you somehow."

"I think she's cute." Vino said. "If only she didn't look so scary."

"Right, you are Vino." Yolant said. "And there seems to be more chicks in here."

"You two have problems with looking at girls. Stop that." Shinn ordered. "But Athrun, you have to be careful with her. She seems to not care about how the way she treated you. Better be careful."

"I know."

Cagalli was looking at Athrun and the others, and turned her attention to Namine, frowning. "You were so obvious, Namine. What the hell were you thinking? I know how you don't like him, but still you didn't have to overdue it."

"I can't help myself. To be honest, I hate his guts."

Cagalli looked at Namine surprised, but just let out a breath. This was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bloody body dropped to the group, still cold with other bodies lying around it. Three figures stood among them and dropping their guns, before each jumping into a gundam of their own.

"That was easy," Yuki explained. "Remember to hack the gundams. We need to get these things out of here. Tarim, you done?"

"Almost." Tarim said while typing away on the keyboard of the gundam. "Done!"

"How about you, Odysseus? Odyseuss?!"

Odysseus was concenturing on the screen that he didn't hear nor reply. His hair and eyes turned into tmixes of purple and pink. Yuki kept on calling his name, but he still did not reply.

"Shut it, Yuki." Tarim ordered. "You know when he is his zone, he doesn't know what going's on around him. Just wait."

"Fine."

Then, Odysseus' hair and eyes turn into a mixture of yellow and he clapped his hands happily. "I did it! See that?!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever kid. Just hurry up. We don't have all day here."

"Shut up, Yuki. You know his intelligence is greater than your. Stop teasing the guy. He is around our age, ya know."

"Why don't you shut up for once, woman! Annoying girl! Let just go."

Yuki, Odysseus, and Tarim were getting ready for launching off, they triggered one of the alarms and it set off with red lights and a siren ringing everywhere. Yuki and Tarim curses while Odysseus' hair and eyes became the color of orange, showing how confused he was."

"What do we do now, Yuki?" Tarim asked.

"No choice. Blast our way out." Yuki said and pointed his Blitz Steath's gun at a wall. He shot the way, creating a big hole that was big enough for the gundams to get out. "Come on. Before they sent enforcements."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm rang wildly around the whole base and triggered all the other alarms including the one where Cagalli and the others were. Everyone in the room frozed when they alarm went off and the room was filled with sirens and red lights. Cagalli was the first to snapped out of the trance and started to bark orders to the ORB soldiers.

"All the pilots go to your suits and everyone else go to your posts. Now! That's an order! Namine, go find out what or who is causing this."

"Roger, Chief Representative." Everyone saluting before rushing out the door. Leaving only the ZAFT soldiers and the two representatives in the room.

Cagalli spoke in a clear tone. "I am sorry for the disturbation, but I have to ask if you return to your ship and be preparing for a quick launch. That is the best ORB can do." Cagalli was about to leave until Athrun called her name.

"Wait, Cagalli. We can help, after all ORB and Plants are allies now. We are here to assist you in any possible way."

Cagalli looked at the ground and back at Athrun, she was about to speak, but Namine cut in. "That won't be require, because I think that our intruders are from EA, by my opinion."

Everyone's eyes widen by the statement. They all have one thing in their mind. _EA did this?_

"I'm not completely sure, but I think that's a possible. Let's go, Chief Representative. We have to get you to safeground, am I right Mr...Dino?" Namine smirked at Athrun's reaction and hurry Cagalli out to the room, before he had time to say something. They were already out of the room and closed the door. Athrun stared at the door for a while before letting out a breath without knowing he was holding it.

He turned his attention toward the remaining people and gave them a small smile. "Come on, you heard Cag...Representative Athha and Harada. We have to go back to the ship."

"Athrun, are you alright?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli and Namine came into the headquarter, noticing that Kisaka was already there and was looking at the screens. The two girls looked at the screen and were surprised by the fact that ORB's gundams is fighting with each other. Cagalli was the one that was off guard while Kisaka and Namine just stay calm and was looking at the gundams' action.

"Blitz Steath, Hope, and...Soshi?" Caglli named them. "What is going on? How is it possible they could get their hands on it and knwo about them? These suits are supposed to be top secret, but ORB!"

"Chief Representative, calm down." Yuzuki spoke calmly. "A leader must not show any side of emotions that could be a dead give-away. You must be calm and think things through."

"I know, but how can I when three of our gundams are stolen right under our noses." Cagalli pointed. "Send in the enforcements. I want the gundams back and the pilots captive. We will not let the enemy side attack ORB nor will we attack them back."

"But, Chief Rep..." Yuzuki began.

"GO NOW!"

"Yes, madam." Yuzuki turned around, but she spotted Toan and Josh coming in with the ZAFT pilots following closely behind. They placed their right hand infront of their forehead, waiting for Cagalli's and Namine's signal. Namine demanded. "What is this? Why are _they _here? What are you doing Mr. Herotara and Mr. Maxwell?"

That caught Cagalli's attention and she turned and also was caught off-guard. She too wanted to know what was going on.

Josh was the first to speak. "We saw them wandering the hallway, representative Harada. We didn't know what to do, but ask them questions. They say to take them to Chief Representative Athha."

Namine's eyes narrowed at the ZAFT soldiers, but she gave Athrun a cold hard glare. However it was Cagalli who was speaking. "Alright, Toan Herotara and Josh Maxwell, you are two of the best pilots. You have to get to your suits quickly."

"Yes, madam." They both said.

"But Chief Representative, we are also here for another reason." Josh stated. "It's about the mobile suits."

Toan continued, "Permission to use the new suits, madam?"

Yuzuki looked at Cagalli, questionably after he said that and the two pilots looked at their representative, patiently, waiting for her answer. She looked like she was debating in her head, to use the new suits or not, to let EA and ZAFT know that ORB has been making new suits in secret. She clutches her hands into a fist, tightly. She had to make a decision; everyone was waiting for her answer, the lioness of ORB's answer to show that she was a true leader. A leader would know every answer to every question his/her soldiers ask her. She is Uzumi Nara Athha's daughter, and he was truly a great leader. She had to be like him; she had to get her father to be proud of her, even if he wasn't with her. He is watching over her above. She had, no she WILL make him proud of her.

"Herotara, Maxwell."

"Yes, Chief Representative?"

"I want you to go to the mobile suits that you were assigned to and get ready to launch, understand?"

"Understood, right away."

The two soldiers bowed to Cagalli and Namine, then walked quickly out the door, leaving the ZAFT soldiers behind. Athrun took his eyes away from the fading forms and saw Cagalli was looking at him with sadness in her eyes before she ripped their eye contact and turned her attention toward Namine.

"Namine, get the forces ready for a battle. I know there are more than just three EA soldiers out there." Cagalli stated, getting a shock reaction from Athrun and the others. "They can't stand the fact that we a small nation can control things that they cannot."

Cagalli gave Namine a small sad smile, "That is why they are here."

"I understand, princess." Namine returned the same smile. "I will get on it."

Cagalli's face turn serious and her eyes were filed with fire. "We will give them a battle to prove that ORB is not a nation to mess with."

_To Be Continue…

* * *

**I will be working on the second one as soon as possible and try to get all the OCs in it and trying to make this story sound good.**_

**Other OCs will be making an entrance soon.**

**I also wanna ask: Do you think Cagalli should pilot the Akasuki or stick with the Strike Rouge? (For the future, maybe...)**

**I think I am getting all Angst, watching too many sad AMVs of Gundam SEED (Destiny). So I might...make some of the characters suffer the same way Cagalli suffer in Destiny. I think it would be good in the fanfic. Lol**

**WATCH THIS VIDEO (it's awesome!): soon and Plz READ and REVIEW.**

_Thanks._


	3. Waiting For The Unexpected

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Do NOT Own GS, GSD, or most of the OCs!_**

**_I am sorry for taking so long on updating. Well, how should I put this? After my keyboard broke, I got a new one but then my computer caught a virus. It could not turn on without turning off and on by itself. It took 3 or 4 months until my bro finally came down and fixed it. Then, my sister broke the keyboard! I had to get ANOTHER ONE!_**

**_I am so sorry. I hope you all forgive me. Please!_**

**_Well here is the second chapter. I would like to inform you. I would not make anymore changes. They will have to stay the same OC as the one on the OC's information. Terribly sorry._**

**_There will maybe a slight change to your OC. Did I mention I am sorry? Lol_**

* * *

**Gundam SEED Destiny X**

**Phrase 2: Waiting For Battle**

_Cagalli's face turn serious and her eyes were filled with fire. "We will give them a battle to prove that ORB is not a nation to mess with."_

Namine looked worried. "Shall I prepare the soldiers for a battle, Chief Representative?"

"I am afraid so." Cagalli looked down on the ground before straighting up and looked at the ZAFT soldiers. Her voice sounded strong and full of authority. "All of you need to go back to your ship. It is just not safe for ZAFT soldiers to be here."

"But Cag..."

Cagalli cutted him off with her hand, "I am so'rry, but you must go and prepare for a immediate lauch. That is all."

Athrun frowned, but choose to respect Cagalli's decision. He let out a sigh before looking at his comrades and motion them out the door. They understood him and began out the door. He was the last to leave, but before he did, he looked at Cagalli and found out she was also looking at him. He questioned what her eyes were tring to tell him. Her eyes were filled with emotions, but for some reason he could not figure them out. She was the first to broke the eye connection; he did not know what to make of this. So he just walked out the door, thinking what he did wrong that made Cagalli so distant.

When the door slided closed, Cagalli let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. She continued to look down at her shoes until a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and found out it belong to Kisaka. His eyes were filled with concern like a father would to his child. Cagalli then glanced toward Namine to find she too was concern at Cagalli. She gave Cagalli a small smile before speaking.

"In my opinion, you did the right thing and I was a bit pleased by your display as someone with authority." Kisaka stated. "Congrats, Cagalli."

"Thank you, Kisaka."

"Cagalli, look!" Cagalli turned toward Namine, noticing she was looking at the big screen. It shown the three stolen gundams going toward a fleed of ships with the EA insignia engraved on them. The ships were coming toward ORB and there seems to be over hundreds of ships coming. Cagalli was now beside Namine with Kisaka behind them. Namine looked at Cagalli, worryingly, but her voice remain calm. "Guess you are right. EA is planning to start a war with us. What do you plan to do?"

"I supposed talking to them is the first option, but if it does not work, We have no choice." Cagalli pushed one of the buttons on the computer and turn on the tranmission which everyone in the base can hear, "Attention everyone, this is Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. All soldiers prepare for battle. I repeat, prepare for battle! This is not a drill."

After Cagalli was done, she turned toward Namine and Kisaki about to speak, but he beat her to it. "Cagalli, you must give the news to the civilians and make them leave ORB. Namine and I will prepare the pilots and suits ready on your command."

Cagalli and Namine nodded in agreement.

x

"Alexandra, what's going on?" Mai asked. "Is ORB being attack? Where are you going, Alex?"

Alexandra and Mai were in one of ORB's bases and everything and everyone was in panic. Sirens were heard throughout the whole place and everyone was rushing toward their post. Mai reluntently followed Alexandra who was running toward a door that was leading to ORB's headquarters.

"Alexandra, what the hell are you doing? We are going to get on trouble. It's bad enough we came in here without permission. Are you even listening to me?"

"Shut up! I heard you. I just wanna check something out first. Wait a moment. Then, we will leave. This won't take long."

Mai sighed. "You are being difficult again. What the hell is going inside that head of you?!"

"You have anger problems. Come on, we are almost there."

They were running so fast that they did not play attention and could not stop which made them hit into Hikari and Amry causing all four of them to hit the ground, roughly. Everyone felt their whole body bruised and ache. Amry was the first to recover from the blow and glared at the unexpected visitors.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Amry said as she started to get off from the ground, giving Hikari a hand and lifting her from the ground. Then, she turn her attention toward the two that were still on the ground, noticing they were just civilians. "You two aren't ORB's soldiers. You shouldn't be here. Explain yourself!"

Alexandra finally looked up and glared at Amry. "I do not have to tell you anything. I don't need to explain myself to you."

Amry frowned and turned toward Hikari who just gave her a small smile indicatung she have no idea what to do. Amry sighed and watch as Hikari help Alexandra up and was waiting patiently for Mai to accpet her hand, but Mai just looked away. Alexandra noticed and hold her hand out to Mai which Mai accepted.

Hikari choose this time to talk, "clearly you two don't belong here. I guess all we have to do is just bring you guys to Chief Representative Athha and see what she is going to do which you."

Alexandra and Mai knew they were in trouble; they did not know what to say so they just nodded.

"I really should be going on now. I have to ready and head to my suit as possible. Amry, you will have to show them to Chief Representative, okay?"

Amry nodded. "Fine. Follow me."

Amry, Mai, and Alexandra walking toward the headquarters leaving Hikari running the other direction, to the changing room.

x

Hikari walked up to her Gundam, Peace in her pilot outfit which was the color white and yellow. She went into Peace and was greeted by Toan and Josh on the small screens. She started typing onto the keyboard, programming her suit, but still paying attention to the two boys.

"You are late, Hikari." Toan stated obviously. "We thought you would have been the first to be here."

Still busy with programming her suit, "I was just delay. Besides I am not really that late. I have a perfect reason of being late."

Toan chuckled. "Well, let's hear it then. We're waiting here."

"Why do I need to tell you. You are not my boss. Anyway, did you see the ZAFT soldiers? I heard Athrun Zala and the pilot of Destiny was there as well. Too bad, I didn't get to see who the pilot was. I was hoping to. I know he is the one who hates Chief Representative and ORB."

"He has problems then. What did ORB and Chief Representative do to him?"

"I do not know. What do you think, Josh? Josh, are you alright?" Hikari asked.

Josh was frowning and was gripping his hand so tightly that it started becoming red. "I am fine. Just thinking."

"Man, you don't look good." Toan asked. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I told you I am fine. Just get back to work."

Toan and Hikari knew something was working, but choose not to say anything and continued thier work. Josh was angry, he knew that the pilot of Destiny was the same person who killed his father, Captain Todaka. He swore to himself that he will seek revenge on the pilot of Destiny even if he died trying.

x

Athrun was still thinking of what he was going to do. He was followed his ZAFT comrades, but his mind kept driffing to Cagalli and how her eyes show sadness and diasppointment. He couldn't help but felt guilty for what he did in the past. True, he left her to help out in the war, but it made him felt that he abandoned her when she needed him the most. He didn't want to do the same thing again. So when everyone was boarding onto the ZAFT ship, Juno that have a resemblance to Minerva, he ran back to the ORB headquarters, ignoring the cries of his comrades.

"Athrun?"

"Athrun, what are you doing?" Shinn yelled.

"Athrun?!"

Athrun didn't want to make the same misake he did two years ago. So he jsut continued to run toward ORB headquarters.

x

Cagalli had just finished a news broardcast for the civilians to head toward shelters. Cagalli could relax even for just a couple of minutes, but she was interuppted by Namine who had also finished checking out the mobile suits and soldiers, telling them the plan of what is going to happen.

"Chief Representative, I have finished informing the soldiers and General Kisaki had sent a message to the EA fleet. We are just waiting for their answer." Namine said. "But I do not think it would work. They seem to be ignoring what we are trying to get through to them. They really want a war by my opinion."

"Until then, all we have to do is wait, before we can decide."

Namine nodded. Behind her, the door opened revealing Amry with Mai and Alexandra who were feeling uncomfortable under Cagalli's curious stare and Namine's narrowed eyes. Amry lightly bowed to the two representatives and placed her right hand to her forehead. Namine and Cagalli gave her a nod and she placed her hand to her side.

"Amry Garcia, madam. I have two civilians here who were wandering the hallways of the base. I didn't know what to do with them, so I came to you for your assistance."

Cagalli looked at Namine who nodded toward her before speaking. "Thank you for your help, Amry. We will deal from here."

"Yes, Chief Representative."

"Garcia? Amry Garcia under Miriallia Haw?" Namine questioned. Amry nodded. "I see. Well then, you will headed to the ArchAngel and reported to Captain Murrue La Flaga and Commander Mwu La Flaga, telling them to be prepared. That is all, you may be dismissed."

"Yes, Representative Harada." Amry saluted one more time before leaving.

Now the two representatives' attentions were on Mai and Alexandra. Cagalli was the first to break the silence that started between them.

"Tell me your name?"

Alexandra was being difficult again. "What if we refused to tell you? What are you going to do?"

Cagalli was taken back by it, but Namine just glared at Alexandra and started to speak with anger in her voice. "Well, we have to know you names inorder to know if you truly are civilians on ORB or...maybe you two are spies."

"Where would you get that idea?" Mai asked angrliy. "We have nothing to hide."

"Obviously you do, since you choose not to cooperate whihc would lead Chief Representative and I to believe you guys are working for someone. Making you guys criminals to ORB and can lead you to end up in jail."

Alexandra glared at Namine who was smirking at her and Mai. "That is unfair."

"No it is not. I am nearly just following the laws of ORB which is fair than EA and Plants. Now once again, tell me your names again."

"Alexandra Thorn."

"Mai...Mai Lee Wang."

Namine smiled, knowing she was successful getting to them. She nodded to Cagalli to continued with the questions. "Mind telling us what you two were doing wandering the base?"

Mai looked at Alexandra who just sighed and nodded to her to tell her she can explain to them.

"Okay, we..."

x

Tarim, Yuki, and Odyseuss took their Gundams and landed on one of the ships. They were safely inside the ship, before getting out of their suits. They came down and was greeted by Kone who was smiling at them. She softly clapped her hands at them.

"Great job, all of you did a fantastic work on getting these Gundams. Cronus would be pleased."

"Thanks, Kone." Tarim said.

"It was really easy." Yuki stated. "No problem getting those Gundams."

"You sure have a big ego, girly."

"Stop calling me that, woman!"

"I can and I will."

Kone placed her hand up, indicating for Yuki and Tarim to stop. "Enough, you two. Did you have fun, Odyseuss?"

Odyeseuss' hair and eyes which was the mixture of purple and pink turned yellow and he nodded grinned liek a kid getting candy. "Yes, I did, bid sis. I Had fun with Yuki and Tarim."

Kone and Tarim smiled at him while Yuki just stared at him weirdly. "I can never get used to that. How can he do that?"

Tarim just ignored him and asked Kone. "What do we do now, Kone?"

"Cronus will decide that until then we wait..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Plz Review and tell me your opinions. I know I suck with writing. I haven't ignoring your messages to me. I read all of them. It is just I am lazy...replying back. I have been thinking day and night with the story. **_

_**SMILE if you'r not wearing undies! **_

_**Lol this always get me. My friend is wierd! PLZ REVIEW!**_


	4. The Battle Has Begun

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT Own GS, GSD, and Most of The OCs!**

**_Well, here you go. The next chapter. I suck at describing battles. So there is a battle, but I did not go into details with it._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Phrase 2: The Battle Have Begun**

Shinn was walking back and forth, nervously while Lunamaria and Meyrin were sitting down, staring at him weirdly. Vino, Yolent, Jen, and Alwyn were playing a card game of poker; Belle was skimming through a magazine while Mina was filing her nails. Lastly, Mei was sitting by herself and reading a book, not paying attention to her surroundings. They were in the resting area of the ship.

"Shinn, would you just sit down?" Lunamaria ordered. "You are making me dizzy."

"I am just thinking. Why would Athrun leave in a rush? And why is ORB all of a sudden being attack by the Earth Alliance? This doesn't make sense at all.

Meyrin shrugged. "Who knows. They just wanna attack ORB. Does there need to be another reason for it?"

"Wrong, Meyrin." Jen said. "The Earth Alliance had always wanted ORB to join them ever since the first Bloody Valentine."

"So why now?" Belle said, looking from her magizine. "Why they start to attack ORB now? Why didn't they do it in the past?"

Alwyn looked up from his cards, his face became serious. "Well, I heard deep inside the Earth Alliance is another Blue Cosmos, Logos, or whatever they call it now."

Soon, everyone was playing attention to what Alwyn was saying. Even Mei looked up from her book she was reading; there was a moment of silent, trying to digest what he was saying. No one talked, their face full of sadness. Shinn stopped and was clutching his hands tightly, recieving a worried look from Meyrin and Lunamaria.

Mina frowned. "Blue Cosmos or whatever it is called, who is running it, Alwyn?"

"That I do not know, but I heard he is like another Muruta Azrael and Lord Djibril, maybe someone worst than those two."

"That is just great," Yolent said sarcasticly. "Another person wanting to rid the world of Coordinators."

"I don't understand." Vino said. "After all that is happen, everyone knows that they are going farther than Plants did, making human beings into freaks of nature."

"It is because they are jealous of Coordinators," All of a sudden, Mei spoke. "They wanna make something is stronger than what Plants ever did."

Alwyn whistled, then grinned. "Guess this girl is smarter than she want people to see her as. Like the old saying, 'the quiet one is always the dangerous one'."

Mei glared at Alwyn before returning to her book.

"Oh, look what you did, Alwyn," Mina said, smiling. "You got her angry at you now. Here, I thought you were nice with the ladies."

"Mina, Alwyn, stop it." Belle said. "They did't mean it, Mei. They were just teasing."

Mei ignored everyone and continue to read, choosing not to say anything or to anyone for awhile. Everyone else just smiled at her, knowing Mei won't be talking to them for awhile. Everyone returned back to their activities, but they still can't help but think that maybe another person that is like Azrael is living and working for the Earth Alliance.

x

Mai and Alexandra were in a small room, waiting for Namine and Cagalli to come back and let them go. They knew that there would be some punishment for sneaking into a military base.

"Alex, what do you think they are going to do to us?"

Alexandra sighed. "I don't really know, but I think Chief Representative isn't known to be cruel. I think she is fair enough to understand."

Mai was about to talk, but they were interrupted by the door opening, revealing Cagalli coming in, the door closing behind her. She sat across from them, smiling at therm, before talking.

"I have been confirm that you truly are civilians of ORB, and your story was checked out," Cagalli stated. Alexandra and Mai smiled at each other. "However, due to the situation we are in, I will have to keep you two here until I can find a better way to get you out of ORB quickly and safely. I am terribly sorry for this."

Alexandra and Mai looked worryingly at each other, then looked at Cagalli who face was blank but in her eyes there was fire. They knew Caglli won't let them get in serious harm. They know they had to trust her. They both agreed, and Cagalli told them they just need to stay here until she can get them a transportion. After that was settled, Cagalli left the room, returning to the ORB headquarters where Namine was monitoring the EA ships.

"Anything new?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing really, but you should know that the other representatives and I have been sending repeated amount of messages to them," Namine informed. "They have not answer to any of them."

"I see, so-"

Cagalli was cut off when the door open, stepping in Kisaka, panting and clutching a paper in his right hand. The two girls looked at him, curiously. He finally spoke after struggling for air, "They...reply back."

"What?" Cagalli did't give Kisaka time to finished, grapping the paper from his hand, reading it, and then rereading it to confirm it. Cagalli's eyes widen and she crumpled the paper tightly in her hand. Namine came over to Cagalli's side, and placed her hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"What did it say?"

Cagalli spoke with anger in her voice, "...Prepare for battle. Get everyone ready."

Namine looked at her, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"GO NOW! Prepare for battle."

Namine stepped back, nodding before talking on the transmission. "All soldiers, prepare for level one battle station. Repeat, level one battle station. Not a drill."

Suddenly, the alarms went off, the room blinking red, madly. All the ORB pilots went into their moblie suits, readying themselves. The ORB engineers checking everything off and station themselves in order to move out the suits. Namine and Cagalli rushed off to the representatives' meeting room to inform and discuss the situation while Kisaka went to his post, preparing himself with his assigned team.

"What bloody hell is the EA doing?" One representative angrily demanded, he bang his fist onto the table. He read the paper out loud for everyone to hear, "**The Earth Alliance and ORB cannot work together. You either join us or be against us. We have no problem with fighting ORB if you refuse our request.**"

"This isn't a request, they are demanding it." another representative sated. "They clearly want to battle ORB. This is unreasonable."

"Representative Smith, Representative Anderson, what do you think we should do about it?" Cagalli asked, calmly.

The two representatives opened their mouth but nothing came out so they remained quiet, the others followed their lead. Cagalli looked among the all faces of the representatives and then to her right which was Namine, who smiled at her.

Cagalli raised her right hand. "It is settled, we will fight them. Agree?"

Everyone nodded.

x

"What is taking him so long?!" Yuki demanded. "He is taking forever on deciding.I am not getting any younger!"

"Or any quieter..." Tarim muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?!"

Tarim, Yuki, and Odysseus were in the resting area of the ship they were in. They were informed that they would have to wait until the suits' information is processed into the EA database. Tarim was getting annoyed with Yuki's complains while Odysseus was resting his head on the table, his hair and eyes color changing back to mix of purple and pink. When he came back, he went straight to his _doctor_ to be check up and see how well his body was functioning. Suddenly, the door opened revealing three men in white clothing, each were carrying a tray with water and a pill in a cup.

"Time to take your medicine." The first man said.

Slowly, Tarim and Yuki went toward the men and swallow the pill, then drink the water. The last man went over to Odysseus, telling him her needs to take the pills. Beside Tarim and Yuki having to take only one, Odysseus had to take three which he hated because it always made him feel funny and sick. He always refused to take it and sometimes get forced to take it.

"Come on, Ody." Tarim pleaded. "Just take it and then it would be over."

Yuki agreed. "Yeah, brat. Be a man, I think. What?"

Tarim glared hard at Yuki's unsuccessful help. She smiled sweetly at Odysseus and motioned him to take him. He sighed and unwillingly took the pills and drank the water, then rested his head on the table again.

"Hey, doc?" Yuki asked. "When can we leave? I am getting tired of this place."

"We haven't been informed about that, but it won't be long. Just rest up and you will be released." The second man answered before picking up his tray and folled the other two out the door.

"You really need to be more patient, girly." Tarim explained. "You are getting on my last nerves."

"You _are_ getting on my nerves."

"Complain one more time and I won't be responsible with any bloodshed that will occur here."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

When Tarim opened her mouth, but someone interrupted by clearing his voice. The three pilots looked toward the door, seeing a man looked to be in his thirties, with blonde hair that looked almost white and grayest blue eyes, smirking at them.

Odysseus was the first to speak. "Cronus?"

"Hello there, Odysseus, Tarim, Yuki. All rest up?"

They nodded.

"Good, because it is time. Go to your mobile suit."

"Yes, sir," Tarim and Yuki both said. With a bow, they headed out the door, Odysseus followed closely behind, leaving Cronus by himself. They didn't know he had a develish smirk upon his face.

"This time, ORB _will_ die."

x

"Is everything settled?" Cagalli asked over the intercom.

"Yes, Chief Representative." A man said. "Team Newmen is ready on your command."

"Same with Team Alto."

"Team Yuu, too."

Cagalli listened to all teams and checked them off. All the mobile suits were already stationed as well, all they need to do is wait for the EA to start the battle. So far, all the representatives positioned themselves in their place, with Cagalli monitoring the whole areas on the screens. She was interrupted when the door open, Athrun rushing in. She looked at him weirdly, she waited until he caught his breath before she spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Athrun Zala?"

"Caga-Cagalli...I..." Athrun struggled. "I need...to..talk..."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Anything you need to say right now can wait. I am preparing for a battle."

"But Cagalli, I can help you. Let me join this battle."

"Athrun, you can't." Cagalli said. "You are not a ORB soldier anymore."

"But Cagalli..."

"Athrun, look at the uniform you are wearing. You are a soldier of ZAFT."

Athrun's eyes widen. He remember that Lacus had said the exact same thing a long time ago. Athrun continued to look at Cagalli, shocked yet she looked at him, her eyes blank. He became furious that he clutched his hands into fists and came over to where Cagalli sat, each of his hands gripping the handles tightly. He looked straight into Cagalli's eyes, his eyes filled with fire. She was slightly taken back by this action, but regained herself.

"What? Athrun?"

"Damn it, Cagalli! What happen to you that made you so distant? What is wrong?"

Cagalli frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're asking me this? Why am I so distant? You are the cause of it!"

Athrun took his hands away from the handles, but he did not move from where he was standing. "Cagalli? What-"

"You left and you think I would forgive you for that." Cagalli was now standing. "You left me to deal things on my own. When I needed you the most, where were you?!"

"Cagalli, I..." Athrun now was looking at the ground. He didn't know what to say. She was right.

"I understand you needed to protect ZAFT and Plants." Cagalli's eyes started to water. "Yet you blamed me for being so careless. You were tricked! You believed lies."

Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she fell on her knees, covering her face. Athrun was shocked that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know that Cagalli was suffering. He didn't know that she was struggling back herself. He started to hug her and gently whispered in her ears, saying sorry and how sorry he was to do her wrong. They were interrupted when Kisaka's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli got up, wiped the tears off, and talked into the mic. "What is it, Kisaka?"

"They have fired the first missle."

Both Cagalli's and Athrun's eyes widen and they looked at screens; Kisaka was right, the battle have begun. Mobile suits exploding, parts were flying everywhere. Cagalli quickly pressed another button and spoke into the mic.

"ArchAngel, are you there?"

Miriallia's voice was heard. "This is the ArchAngel, Chief Representative."

"Launch now!"

"Roger."

Cagalli's attention was now on Athrun. She looked at him with sadness and pain in her eyes. She sighed. "Do you really want to help ORB?"

Athrun nodded. "Yes, Cagalli."

"Where is your Gundam?"

"It is in currently in Juno right now."

"Can you get it?"

"Yes."

x

Namine was stationed at the National Defense and was currently montoring he screens and the soldiers working on the computers and intecoms. She looked at the screens one more time until one mobile suit got her attention. It didn't blend with the other ORB mobile suits, MBF-P02 Astray. It was helping ORB, but it couldn't be an built by Morgenroete. The mobile suit was advantage and very familiar, but Namine couldn't place where she seen it.

"Identify that mobile suit for me," Namine instructed. "The red one that is up in the sky."

"Yes, Representative," One of the ensigns said.

Another ensign answered, "Identifying...ZGMF-X19A...the"

"The Infinite Justice..." Namine finished. "But even with the Justice won't help us. Quick, pull up the files of beginner pilots and direct me to Chief Representative Athha."

x

Ryo was watching all the experienced pilots launch one by one and all he could do was watch them. Suddenly, he felt useless and helpless. He couldn't do anything to help ORB and it made him feel angry because of that. His thoughts were interrupted by Hayato and Taz coming up beside him.

"Cheer up, man," Hayato said. "It is not that you're not able to go out there."

Taz smiled and placed his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "You just haven't been able to get more experience.You are still a beginner. You will have your chance someday."

"I know but," Ryo sighed. "I feel complete useless right now."

"Ryo Asuma?"

Taz, Ryo, and Hayato looked toward their right to find Namine standing there. They saluted at her, and placed their hand down when she gave them a nod. Hayato pushed Ryo toward Namine while Taz was smiling encouragingly at him. Ryo walked forward and once again saluted at her.

"Ryo Asuma at your service, Representative Harada."

"Follow me." Ryo nodded and processed to followed Namine until she stopped at a door. She told him to wait out here for a moment before she can tell him to come in. Once the door closed behind her, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He didn't wait long, he immediately came in when eh heard his name being called. He noticed that beside Namine, Cagalli was there too, looking at him seriously. He saluted both of them, and oplaced his hand down when they nodded at him. Cagalli looked at Namine and she motioned Cagalli to continued.

"Ryo Asuma, you are the best of all the beginning pilots." Cagalli stated. "The only thing you lack is the experiences that a ORB pilot must undergo."

Ryo listened intensely.

"We have sent all the other beginner pilots to battle," Namine said. "However..."

Ryo nodded.

"Instead of piloting an Astray, you will be piloting a special mobile suit."

"You will be pilot a Gundam. The FWUX-VR17, Fate," Cagalli finished.

* * *

**What do you know? A cliff hanger! Lol.**

**I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible. By the way, Pandemoniun Theory. I will descriding what the Gundam Fate would look like. But if you dont want me to then tell me what color it would be.**

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
